One Day, Alone
by lanexard
Summary: Punggung kecil itu, yang selalu kulihat dan akan selalu kupandang. Tapi hari telah datang, dimana aku harus pergi dari sini—dari tempat yang menyimpan memori yang berharga bagai emas. Dari tempat dimana aku memandangi punggungmu yang kecil itu. Possible OOC, Possibly counted as AU, Eren's POV, Oneshot, etc. Requested by Farahcchi who is on exam week.


Berkali-kali kulihat punggung itu. Punggung yang selalu kuingat, yang lebih kecil dari milikku, punggung yang selalu kukagumi untuk kemampuannya menanggung segala yang terjadi —segala yang ada. Tak bosannya kulihat punggung itu—bahkan ketika punggung itu menjauh. Ketika punggung itu sudah berada di sebelah punggung lain—punggung lain yang bukan milikku.

Tapi hari telah datang, dimana aku harus pergi dari sini—dari tempat yang menyimpan memori yang berharga bagai emas. Dari tempat dimana aku memandangi punggungmu yang kecil itu.

* * *

**"One Day, Alone"**

**Pairing: RivaEren/RivaEre or ErenRiva**

**Warning(s): Oneshot, Possible OOC, Possibly counted as AU, Typo(s), Fail Angst, Eren's POV, etc.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Shingeki no Kyojin ****© Hajime Isayama**

******Plot and Story Idea ****© lanexard**

**********Requested by Farahcchi and Inspired by 2AM — One Spring Day**

* * *

Selamat pagi, _Corporal_. Apa kabarmu hari ini? Disini Eren Jaeger seperti biasa. Aku sendiri baik-baik saja, tapi aku merindukanmu—amat sangat merindukanmu.

Apa jadwalmu hari ini sibuk, _Corporal_? Apa hari ini kau harus bersempit-sempit membeli bahan makanan di kota seperti saat kita tinggal bersama dulu? Apa kau baik-baik saja di tengah cuaca yang agak dingin ini? Hati-hati ya, _Corporal_. Jangan sampai kau sakit karena perubahan cuaca kacau belakangan. Walaupun aku tau, kau takkan semudah ini menyerah pada penyakit.

Pada pikiran itu, tawa kecilku memenuhi ruangan yang luas dan sepi—hanya diikuti sebuah gaung sebagai respon. Tangan mencengkram kaus lusuh berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuhku, hatiku serasa sakit. Tawa lain menyebar, namun kali ini lebih—pahit.

_Corporal_, tau kah kau? Hari ini aku akan keluar dari sini. Tanganku menepuk pelan koper yang kududuki kini, benakku disibukkan oleh pikiran mengenai Corporal yang terus membanjir. Iya, aku akan keluar dari sini—pergi dari tempat ini. Pergi dari tempat yang telah menyimpan memoriku untuk 3 tahun belakangan.

Tapi, _Corporal_—sayangnya, tempat tujuanku nanti bukan rumahmu sekarang.

Aku berdiri perlahan-lahan, berjalan lesu mendekati tembok-tembok kayu yang sudah usang. Jemariku bersentuhan asal dengan debu-debu di kayu, bibir membentuk senyuman lemah yang tipis dan samar.

"_Corporal, Corporal, Corporal_—ah, tidak. Rivaille ya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri—yang lagi-lagi disambut tawa pahitku.

Rasanya seperti kemarin, semua ini. Barang-barang lamamu yang masih ada di sini, jejak-jejak malam-malam kita yang panjang dan dipenuhi pelukan, ciuman-ciuman kecil. Pagi hari yang terang dan siang ceria. Sore hari santai dimana kita akan duduk-duduk berdua di teras sambil menikmati kopi pahit buatanmu. Hari-hari kita yang dipenuhi senyum, tawa dan tangisan bersama-sama.

Kutatap lekat-lekat sofa di dekat jendela, kakiku membawaku ke depannya dan begitu saja aku duduk disana. Tangan-tangan merasakan setiap jejak kita dahulu—mataku mulai basah. Ku pikir—aku sudah tak punya kasih sayang yang tersisa untukmu, kupikir aku telah berhasil lepas dari ikatan kita dulu.

"—Namun, kurasa... aku salah...?"

Air mata yang tadinya hanya membasahi bulu-bulu mata yang panjang ini, turun membasahi pipiku juga. Setetes, dua tetes. Ah, aku mulai lagi hari ini. Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang terkuras untukmu, Corporal? Aku sendiri bahkan sudah tak bisa mengingat dan menghitung—berapa banyak malam yang habis denganku menangisi kepergianmu.

Aku selalu ingat, punggungmu yang kecil—yang telah berkali-kali kulihat di masa lalu. Punggung kecil yang memikul beban besar dan berat, punggung kecil yang ingin sekali kutolong—walaupun pada akhirnya akulah yang ditolong. Tapi itulah masa lalu, sekarang kau sudah tak lagi disampingku, punggung itu sudah sepenuhnya pergi. Meskipun demikian, tak akan bosan kulihat punggung kecilmu, _Corporal,_ karena aku tetap mencintaimu.

Semakin kenangan bersamamu meluap, semakin sesak terasa di dada. Apa yang harus kulakukan, _Corporal_? Rasa sakit ini sudah terlalu banyak untuk dipikul. Aku bukanlah kau yang mampu memikul hampir segala hal dengan tetap berjalan bangga. Apa yang harus kulakukan, _Corporal_? Memori dan kenangan terus mendatang, membanjir—menyakitiku dengan kerinduan akan semua hal yang kita lakukan dulu.

Tangis bergema di ruangan, tiap hirupan berbunyi; namun semua hal itu hanya milikku, bukan lagi seperti dulu—bukan lagi milikku dan milikmu. Karena kau telah pergi, Corporal. Karena kau memilih wanita itu di atas diriku. Aku bingung, aku panik dan gugup. Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, _Corporal_?

Dahulu, dahulu sekali—_Corporal_ dan aku pernah bermimpi bersama. Bermimpi bahwa kau dan aku akan tinggal di rumah ini selalu, kau dan aku—kita berdua yang saling mencintai, dan bila bisa, anak-anak buah cinta kita. Dahulu, dahulu sekali—kupikir nantinya, di masa depan, ketika aku mengingat-ingat kenangan kita, aku akan tersenyum dan dengan bangga berkata bahwa aku amat sangat mencintaimu.

Bukan menangis seperti ini, sendiri dalam ruangan yang masih terang namun dengan hati yang sudah gelap. Bukan—bukan terisak dan terduduk di sofa merah ini, namun duduk berdua denganmu sambil tersenyum. Bukan memanggil-manggil namamu dalam suara lemah dan bergetar ketika mengenangkan masa lalu. Bukan merasa sakit dan sesak di dada tiap mengingat wajahmu. Bukan membasahi tempa tidur dengan air mata tiap malamnya dan bukan melihat punggungu, senyummu, dengan wanita itu dan bukan diriku.

Sekali terpikir olehku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi aku tak bisa. Cintaku—perasaanku dan kasih sayangku untukmu—_Corporal_— telah menahanku dengan rantai-rantai besi, mengikatku dengan tali baja yang takkan pernah putus. Kesedihan merebak. Tak ada seorang pun di sisiku ketika kau pergi, tak ada lagi kau yang akan menghiburku dalam kesedihanku dengan caranya sendiri.

Sudah berbulan-bulan dari hari terakhir kau menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, di depan pintu itu. Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak itu dan aku masih saja menitikkan air mata untukmu. Dunia ini sungguh tak adil bagiku, _Corporal_.

Tak adil sekali. Karena kau tak tau aku amat merindukanmu, karena kau tak tau aku amat mencintaimu; menyayangimu dengan segenap hatiku—sampai akhir riwayatku. Karena kau telah pergi dengannya—dan bukan denganku. Karena kau memilihnya. Karena aku tak lagi punya tempat—sekecil apapun itu, tidak ada lagi— di hatimu yang dulu milikku. Karena yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya mendoakan kebahagiaan dan kegembiraanmu di saat aku sendiri, di dalam gelap dan terus menanti hal yang tak akan kembali padaku.

Masa lalu sungguh indah, namun sungguh pahit. Tapi, aku bisa menebak, masa depan akan lebih pahit untukku, _Corporal_.

Tapi— "..tak apa, _Corporal_. Tak apa. Tak apa—" karena aku akan pergi dari tempat ini sekarang—dari tempat memori kita lahir, bertumbuh, berkembang dan berakhir dengan tragis dan ironis. Dari tempat ini—tempat dimana aku terus menerus memandangi punggungmu yang mengagumkan.

Lagi-lagi aku terisak, dan air mata mengalir terus, tanpa berhenti sedetikpun.

"—_Corporal, Corporal_—ah, tidak. Rivaille ya?"

Keheningan mencekam. Sesak memakan seluruh tubuhku.

"—Kalau begitu, Rivaille. Aku punya dua berita untukmu. Pertama, aku akan pergi dari tempat ini—aku akhirnya akan pergi. Kedua, aku amat merindukan, amat mencintaimu. Hingga rasa rindu dan cinta itu menyakitiku, hingga aku hancur seperti sekarang."

Diikuti senyuman lebar, lebar sekali hingga pahitnya amat terasa. Dan teriakan keras dalam derita—yang menggema di dalam hati dan benakku, yang takkan pernah meraihmu lagi.

Aah, aku tak tahan. Harus segera pergi.

"Selamat tinggal, _Corporal_ Rivaille. Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

Selalu. Meskipun, kau tak lagi mencintaiku.

* * *

A/N

Gak nyangka bisa selesai. Maaf ya agak-agak abal, pertama kali nyoba di fandom ini dan pertama kali nulis pake First POV. *nyengir kuda, lalu dilempar tomat*

Maaf kalo angst nya kurang kerasa, ditulis dengan mood yang sedang hepi/baik, dan sebenernya bukan lagi pengen nulis. Cuma karena ini request.. yah. Saya pribadi sih ngerasa agak terlalu bertele-tele, tapi hasilnya lumayan—lumayan jelek. *uhuk*

Farahcchi diujung sana, maafkan fanfiction abal dan authornya ini ya. *uhuk*

Ngomong-ngomong, jangan-jangan nnati fic saya songfic semua... oke ngga masalah. xD

Reviews, teman-teman?


End file.
